


Sex Or Psychology

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom John, College Student Dean, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Sam, Non-Hunter Winchesters, Parent/Child Incest, Student Dean, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to study and John is horny </p><p> </p><p>Sorta kinda a sequel to Surrender To My Love Sam Winchester but this time with Dean and John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Or Psychology

Dean was sitting on the couch in the living room nose buried in a text book trying hard to study for his upcoming psychology test. However his dad had been no help he kept annoying Dean buy poking, biting, pinching, hitting, and breathing on Dean to get his attention cause he wanted sex. It wasn't Dean's fault his dad was always so horny and it wasn't Dean's fault he had the biggest cock his dad had ever had the pleasure of viewing but about an hour ago his dad had given up and went way and Dean smiled everything was peaceful for about an hour

"DEEEEAN!" His dads voice whispered hotly into his ear 

"Go away!" Dean says 

"Dean please!"

"I said go away!"

"Dean please! Daddy's horny!"

"Go jack off!!"

"That's what i've been doing! But i need you! I need you to fuck me Dean!"

"Later dad! I gotta study first"

Dean expects John to go away but he doesn't instead he gets up and walks around the couch and kneels in front of Dean and unzips his Jean's and pulls out his cock and starts to suck it

Dean is in the middle of reading his text book when he suddenly feels a warm pressure around is cock he looks down and see's his dad's head bobbing up and down sucking his cock. Dean is tempted to bat his dad's head off his cock but he doesn't instead he puts his book down leand back and enjoys

"Oh god daddy yes!"

"Oh god daddy!'

"Oh god you give head so good!"

"Such a slut for my cock aren't you??"

"That's right! Keep sucking!"

"Oh fuck that is good! Oh fuck!"

Dean's moaning becomes to erotic for John and soon he pulls out his own cock and starts to jerk himself off

"That's right daddy jerk yourself off while you suck your sons cock! Good daddy good! Now faster, faster good! Now slower good! Now keep goign slow until i say so!"

John lets out a muffled yes and Dean throws his head back in content 

After another 15 minuets of John sucking Dean's cock dean feels he has to cum 

"Daddy look at me!"

John eyes meet Dean's put his mouth stays on his cock 

"I'm going to cum and when i do your going to swallow it all and then when you cum your going to lick it all up got that??"

John lets out another muffled yes before Dean again throws his head back in content 

And a few minuets later Dean orgasms and cums into John's mouth who swallows it like the good little whore he is. Dean then removes his cock from John's mouth with a wet pop John then looks up at Dean 

"Dean! Please! Fuck me!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Cum first"

"Yes Dean"

John then grabs onto his still stiff cock and starts to jerk it and in a matter of minuets he's cummed all over the couch, floor, and rug 

"Lick it up!" Dean commands 

And John does making sure he had every last drop of cum licked up before he looks up at Dean 

"Good boy! Now i'm gonna fuck you daddy and fuck you hard!"

"Alright but shouldn't we go up to the..."

John's talking is cut off when Dean throws him against the arms of the couch and pulls off his pants and underwear then with the pocket knife he placed on the table cuts off his dad's shirt and then does the same to himself 

"Ready daddy"

"What about lube??"

"No time"

Dean then rams is cock into John's ass and he screams at the force of his son's large cock being shoved into his ass but soon those screams of pain become screams of pleasure 

"Happy daddy??"

"Yes"

"Good! Now jerk your cock off"

John grabs a hold of his cock and starts to jerk giving a satisfied grunt and Dean drives farther and farther into John's ass 

"When were done your finish studying" John says 

"Oh i already have" Dean says smirking

"WHAT!!"

"I knew you were horny so i just thought i make you suffer"

"Your an asshole Dean!"

"But you love me!"

"You gonna pass this test??"

"Yes and i got something planned for us"

John smirks "You do??"

"Yep"

"What if you fail??"

"Still got something planned for us"

John gives another smirk and lets out another satisfied grunt as Dean continues to fuck him hard and good into the couch 

THE END


End file.
